Vertigo
by icicle33
Summary: Snape takes care of Draco after Voldemort tortures him and starts to see him in a different light. "I thought that I would never feel again, not after losing her. But something about him, about this insane yet beautiful boy, has awakened feelings deep within me that I thought were long dead." Wartime AU. Post HBP. Written for the Snape/Draco fest on livejournal. No Chan.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter names, characters, places, incidents et al. herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and her legal licensees, including but not limited to Bloomsbury/Scholastic, etc. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made. All characters depicted in sexual situations are of legal age.

The beautiful art in the banner of this fic is by **theyoungdoyler** on deviant art. Go visit more beautiful art on her page.

* * *

**Title:** Vertigo (1/13)

**Author:** Icicle

**Pairing(s):** Severus/Draco, past Severus/Lily

**Summary:** _I thought that I would never feel again, not after losing her. But something about him, about this insane yet beautiful boy, has awakened feelings deep within me that I thought were long dead._

**Word Count:** ~23K total

**Rating:** T for now but will be M in future chapters

**Warnings:** mentions of violence/abuse and self-loathing, age disparity: (37/17), no chan occurs but Draco kisses Severus when he's still 16, angst (not sure how you can write Snaco without angst), sloppy blowjobs, m/m sex, Wartime AU

**Author's Notes:** For this fic, pretend that Snape didn't die by Nagini's bite. Actually, pretend that most of DH didn't happen, except for Severus really working for Dumbledore the entire time. This story is mostly compliant through HBP and written for the Snape/Draco fest on livejournal. A special thank you to my lovely betas Evening12 and Ashiiblack, who helped me even though they don't ship Snaco. Comments make my day.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Vertigo**_

**x x x**

"_Children spin in circles until they collapse with dizziness. Vertigo takes them over. Adults foolishly believe they're immune." _~Thomas Ligotti

**x x x**

* * *

**. 1 .**

The Malfoys have always been beautiful—with their pale blond hair, aristocratic features, and elegant posture. That cannot be denied. Narcissa was always the talk of the school. All the boys wanted her and Lucius was no different. Even Lucius had his fair share of admirers. Of both sexes. Although I will refrain from calling him beautiful, his sharp elegance and stark confidence has always captivated those around him, including myself. I don't like to admit to weaknesses. They are few and numbered; however, when it comes to beauty, it has always been my downfall.

While I may have appreciated Narcissa's beauty, the only woman I have ever loved is Lily Evans. I know this sounds prosaic and overly sentimental, especially for a Slytherin, but I fell in love with Lily the first time I met her. I saw her from a distance, her fiery red hair reflecting the sunlight in stunning waves of amber, orange, and gold. It made my breath catch and my chest ache, my head incredibly dizzy. I was only a child and did not understand the complexity of what I was feeling. But what I did know—was that more than anything—I needed to find a way to know that little girl. It wasn't easy, but eventually, I befriended her, no thanks to that horrid sister of hers.

Lily was even more beautiful once I got to know her. She had this dazzling smile that warmed an entire room when she entered. And it wasn't just her beauty either. Lily was intelligent. One of the smartest witches I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. We spent many hours working together, researching. I still believe that between the two of us we could have changed the world. That didn't happen.

Everyone knows what happened instead. I lost her. She was cruelly stolen from me, not once but twice, by that arrogant son of bitch James Potter, who couldn't even keep her safe. _Alive._ I'll never understand why certain events played out the way they did, but lingering in the past only leaves me with empty bottles of firewhiskey and too many sleepless nights. Lily Evans broke my heart on more than one occasion, and I promised myself that I would never succumb to the foolishness of the heart again. Until now.

Years have passed since Lily's demise, and as much as I tell Albus that I'm not still punishing myself for her death, I am. For the last five years, I have remained celibate. So many years were spent drowning in the sorrows of regret, self-medicating through various potions and self-isolation that I never even miss it. Besides, it's not as if any opportunities come up teaching these gormless brats year after year. Even my Slytherins never have anyone worthwhile.

Over the years, more than a few of my female students have been willing to engage in a bit of extra credit, but my cock has no desire to indulge in such wanton behaviour with mindless tarts. And, of course, there's Albus. He is the only person in the entire wizarding world, who trusts me completely and has given me a second chance.

I cannot let him down. Perhaps I sound like a foolish Hufflepuff, but I owe Albus _everything_, much more than I can ever repay. The only thing he asks of me is not to fornicate with his students and follow the rules of his school. At this point, I don't even know if my cock works, and I'm not in a hurry to find out.

At least I wasn't until _him._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading. This story is complete and has 13 chapters. I will post 1-2 times a week and faster if people are really enjoying the fic. Don't worry this is just the intro to set up the story. Draco comes into play in the next chapter.

~Icicle


	2. Slughorn's Party

**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter names, characters, places, incidents et al. herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and her legal licensees, including but not limited to Bloomsbury/Scholastic, etc. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made. All characters depicted in sexual situations are of legal age.

The beautiful art in the banner of this fic is by **theyoungdoyler** on deviant art. Go visit more beautiful art on her page.

* * *

**Title:** Vertigo (2/13)

**Author:** Icicle

**Pairing(s):** Severus/Draco, past Severus/Lily

**Summary:** _I thought that I would never feel again, not after losing her. But something about him, about this insane yet beautiful boy, has awakened feelings deep within me that I thought were long dead._

**Word Count:** ~23K total

**Rating:** T for now but will be M in future chapters

**Warnings:** mentions of violence/abuse and self-loathing, age disparity: (37/17), no chan occurs but Draco kisses Severus when he's still 16, angst (not sure how you can write Snaco without angst), sloppy blowjobs, m/m sex, Wartime AU

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much to those that read chapter 1! For this fic, pretend that Snape didn't die by Nagini's bite. Actually, pretend that most of DH didn't happen, except for Severus really working for Dumbledore the entire time. This story is mostly compliant through HBP and written for the Snape/Draco fest on livejournal. A special thank you to my lovely betas Evening12 and Ashiiblack, who helped me even though they don't ship Snaco.

Comments make my day.

* * *

**. 2 .**

The first time it happens is after Slughorn's party. I've been keeping an eye on the brat all year. I know he's up to something, but I can't prove exactly what it is. He's supposed to trust me, to let me help with his mission, but for reasons that I can't even begin to understand, he avoids me.

That night, I finally corner him, dragging him out of Slughorn's party like a pampered child and pull him into a secluded hallway.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Mr Malfoy?"

"What's it to _you_?"

I take in a sharp breath, not quite believing Draco's sheer nerve. Yes, he's been dodging me all term, ignoring all my requests to come to my office, but he's never spoken to me with such disrespect. None of my Slytherins have. "You're disrupting _my_ school," I say in a low but dangerous voice. "And losing house points. That's why it matters to me."

"I don't care. You're not the boss of me. I was chosen for this."

My hand sneaks into the right deep pocket of my robe and grips my wand tightly, almost strangling it. I'm _this_ close to hexing the arrogant little cockroach into the bottom of the wall when I notice his shoulders starting to shake and his bottom lip quivering.

I stare into those deep-set grey eyes of his; they are exactly the same colour as Lucius' but the expression and shape is all Narcissa. They remind me of Narcissa's frantic pleas to save her only son and the Unbreakable Vow I made. Most people think I'm heartless and perhaps compassion is not my strongest suit — but tears — real heart-wrenching tears, not the insufferable crocodile tears students try to use to get out of detention, disarm me.

The haunted look that Draco gives me is much too similar to his mother, much too similar to another pained set of eyes that I'm not supposed to think about. Even if his words are forced bravado, his eyes are so hopeless, desperate, that for once, I decide to let his insults slide.

"Listen to me, Draco, let me help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow."[1]

I reach out my hand towards him, not entirely sure what I'm planning. I've never been good at comforting people. It's not one of my many talents. I part my lips and meet his eyes, this frightened boy in front of me. Part of me wants to curse him, but another part, a rather small part, wants to remove that pain from his face. How utterly disgusting.

"I-I can't," Draco stammers, his bravado quickly fading. For the first time, I notice the dark, deep shadows underneath his eyes, the hollowness of his cheekbones. Clearly, the brat has not been taking proper care of himself. Yes, he's under a lot of pressure, but that doesn't mean that he should let himself fall to pieces.

"You _can_. I can help."

Again, I reach out and try to comfort him. This time I manage to place a hand on his shoulder. He flinches underneath my touch, from the roughness of my hands, but doesn't pull away. He looks up at me with wide expectant eyes, his usually polished hair, sticking up at all angles and opens his mouth; his lips are chapped and swollen, dried blood visible in the corner.

"Stop." I hold up a hand and silence him. "Don't say another word. It's not safe." I hear a shuffling noise behind me, muffled breathing in the distance. I have a feeling I know exactly what it is—that insufferable Potter boy and his blasted cloak. I still can't believe Albus lets him get away with sneaking around the castle at all hours. "We're being watched."

Without waiting for a response, I grab Draco's arm and drag him into a nearby classroom. Before offering any explanation, I place several complicated locking spells on the door and cast a strong Muffliato Charm. _There_. Let Potter try to disarm those. Anyone that tries to tamper with my locking spells will receive a rather unpleasant surprise. A genuine smile sneaks its way onto my lips and I have to swallow it down.

"Speak." I lean against a nearby window, rest my head against it, and then cross my arms in front of my chest.

"I-I-"

"I don't have all day, Mr Malfoy," I drawl. "Although you might think otherwise, I do have other students and other duties to this school besides saving your sorry arse."

Draco closes his eyes for a moment and bites down on his lip. When he opens them again, that haunted look returns. It's deeper than before, but there's something else in his eyes as well, an emotion I haven't seen in ages. It looks almost like lust, but that can't be possible. What would a young boy like him want with an old man like me?

"Draco," I try again, "why have you been avoiding me all year? It's not like you. You've always been a dedicated student."

"I-I-" Draco opens his mouth. He steps closer and I'm able to see just how raw those lips of his are. The boy needs to find a new nervous habit if he doesn't want to end up without any skin. His eyes are bright again, glowing in the faint torchlight that I lit upon entering, two silvery determined orbs, which unnerve me more than I will ever admit.

He closes his mouth and then walks right up to me, removing all distance between us. His proximity alarms me. I'm not comfortable with others invading my personal space, especially having a student barely an inch away from me. He stands on his toes; even though he has hit a growth spurt since last year, he's still a good deal shorter than my tall, lanky frame. Before I can protest, he presses his lips against mine, tentatively kissing me.

It has been ages since I last kissed anyone. I cannot remember the last time I felt another's lips against mine, let alone a boy this young and beautiful. The kiss is quick and cautious, but it doesn't matter. Somehow, those chapped lips manage to be soft, and for the first time in years, I feel a flicker of emotion stirring in my gut: desire.

I don't respond to the kiss; I'm frozen against the wall, mesmerised by the moment, Draco's clean scent. By the time I open my eyes, he's gone, and for the first time in two years, I have an erection.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts. More chapters will be coming this weekend.

[1] Quote from HBP ch.15 p. 323 by JK Rowling.

~Icicle


	3. The Kiss

**Title: Vertigo (3/13)**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter or any part of the universe. All characters depicted in sexual situations are of legal age.

**Warnings: **Please refer to part 1 for full list of warnings. For this chapter, there are mentions of sexual fantasies and wanking. If that makes you uncomfortable, don't read.

**A/N: **These chapters are a lot shorter than my usual writing style. The reason for this is because the way this story is structured it shows 13 glimpses into Snape's life, particularly the events between HBP and the death of Voldemort. Since the chapters are shorter, I'll make sure to update a lot faster. I would still appreciate any and all feedback though.

* * *

**. 3 .**

The second time it happens is in my dreams. That first shy kiss replays in my mind repeatedly. I don't know how many nights I lie in bed, thinking about why Draco might have kissed me, or how I actually enjoyed it. He's just a boy, a rather attractive boy, but an under-aged student nonetheless. Shame overwhelms me, fills my gut, and almost causes me to regurgitate my dinner. It's unbearable.

There are so many other things to worry about; Albus is getting weaker by the day, and I'm no closer to finding a cure. The Dark Lord will be expecting a report on my progress at Hogwarts and any news I may have uncovered from the Order. I have nothing substantial to report. He will be far from pleased. Yet, all I can think about is that blasted boy, those chapped lips, and how amazing they'd feel around my cock.

What kind of sick pervert am I?

Before that stupid kiss, I haven't had a hard on in months, years even, and now I find myself wanking to images of my former favourite student every night, watching him kneel down on both knees and suck my cock dry. Even my dreams are no longer safe. They are plagued with inappropriate fantasies of Draco showing up in my office late at night, wearing nothing but an open school robe, that pale hair pulled back from his face—or worse yet, Albus and the entire school finding out exactly how much of a repulsive, sadistic bastard I am. Many nights, I wake up in a cold sweat and have to resort to taking a dose of Dreamless Sleep to get any rest at all.

The brat is slowly driving me mad. I always knew my students would one day force me into the realm of insanity. I just didn't know it would be this soon, and I always assumed it would be a Gryffindor, not one of my own Slytherins. Even the other members of my own house are getting on my nerves. They used to respect me, respect the common area, but lately the entire house is out of control.

Every time I enter the common room, instead of receiving me with the quiet reverence I deserve, they ignore me unless I speak, and continue with their abhorrent gossip as if I'm not even there. The only student who exits hastily every time I enter is Draco. Clearly, Narcissa and Lucius have failed to teach him any manners.

It appears that I'm not the only one who has noticed how much young Draco has matured this year. As much as I try to avoid it, I've heard the gossip. I know that Draco can have any girl in Slytherin he desires and perhaps some of the Ravenclaws too. As for the boys, well, Zabini is always eyeing him more than a little appreciatively when he thinks that no one else is watching. And Zabini may not be my type, but I assume Draco finds him far more attractive than his greasy haired professor. When I start to feel irrationally and inappropriately jealous of other teenage boys, I know that my descent into madness is undeniable.

We've never discussed that night again. Draco continues to keep his distance; he started handing in all his assignments on time or earlier and avoids me outside of the classroom. He sits in the back of the room, partners with Parkinson, and keeps his head down. There are so many times I've wanted to stop him, force him to speak with me. But what would I say? Why did you kiss me? Was it joke? It sounds so juvenile and petty.

Even if it was a joke or a defence mechanism, how can I punish him? I certainly won't bring up the incident to Albus or Minerva. Clearly, Draco realises he has me trapped, which is probably why the brat did it in the first place. I'm on my own. I have to brush it off as one of those inexplicable incidents that meant nothing. He may have the weight of his parents' lives on his shoulders, but he is still a teenage boy; a teenage boy filled with hormones.

Teenage boys will fuck anything and everything. A simple kiss to his old, stingy professor is meaningless. It hasn't affected him in the least. He's probably never thought of it again. For Salazar's sake, he's a boy, not a perverted old codger who gets a hard on from the idea of his underage student snogging him.

Holy hell, I'm a monster, a monster who has far more important concerns to attend to.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! An other update will be posted tomorrow. As I've mentioned before, this story is complete and will be posted in 13 parts.

Reviews make me smile.

~Icicle


	4. Narcissa's Request

**Title:** Vertigo (4/13)

**Author:** Icicle33

**Pairing(s):** Severus/Draco, past Severus/Lily

**Summary:** _I thought that I would never feel again, not after losing her. But something about him, about this insane yet beautiful boy, has awakened feelings deep within me that I thought were long dead._

**Word Count:** ~23K total

**Rating:** T for now but will be M in future chapters

**Warnings:** mentions of violence/abuse and self-loathing, age disparity: (37/17), no chan occurs but Draco kisses Severus when he's still 16, angst (not sure how you can write Snaco without angst), sloppy blowjobs, m/m sex, Wartime AU

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed so far and has given this story a chance. I gift you all chocolate chip cookies! A special thank you to my lovely betas Evening12 and Ashiiblack. I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but it's necessary for the story and another update will follow tonight to make up for it.

* * *

**. 4 .**

Narcissa pleads with me again. "I..._ please_—" Her voice is strained, broken. "He's just a boy. The old man is dead. You can't let that... that monster kill him." Tears fall down her cheeks, marring her pretty face. Her words are almost indecipherable behind her sobs. "He's my son, my _only_ son."

I don't know what to say to her. I'm shocked. How could this woman be so foolish? We're located in the Dark Lord's headquarters. Yes, it's also Malfoy Manor, but no one pretends it's under Malfoy control any longer. Does she want to get herself killed as well as her idiotic son?

"Hold your tongue woman," I snap, my hand reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. "_Never_ dishonour the Dark Lord in front of me."

Narcissa gasps and breathes out a small yelp. Her heavy lidded eyes grow wide, as if she finally understands her mistake. Narcissa is usually a very composed woman. It's bizarre seeing her so destroyed.

"You're right," she says. "I'm sorry. It's just... is he?"

I exhale loudly and bite down on my bottom lip, straining my lips into a hard line. This is not what I had in mind. I have already fulfilled my promise to Narcissa. The Unbreakable Vow is complete. I killed Dumbledore in Draco's place. Any further obligation is unnecessary. I'm about to tell her so when that same _broken_ look crosses her eyes.

Those pale blue eyes shine so earnestly and fiercely. She looks remarkably like Draco in that minute. I picture the scared boy, who was crying in that empty classroom, the scared boy whom I found almost dead in the bathroom. The thought of letting down Narcissa, of losing Draco after spending so much time keeping him alive, is unimaginable.

"Alright," I say, reluctance obvious in my voice, "I'll see what I can do."

Going against the Dark Lord's orders is suicide, something only a misguided, idiotic Gryffindor would do. But there's something about beautiful women crying — those pained eyes of hers that are so much like Draco's — that unhinge me.

I cannot bring myself to say no.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I'll give you a cookie or even a glimpse into the next chapter if you leave a signed review or an email address.**


	5. Draco

**Title:** Vertigo (5/13)

**Author:** Icicle33

**Pairing(s):** Severus/Draco, past Severus/Lily

**Summary:** _I thought that I would never feel again, not after losing her. But something about him, about this insane yet beautiful boy, has awakened feelings deep within me that I thought were long dead._

**Word Count:** ~23K total

**Rating:** T for now but will be M in future chapters

**Warnings: refer to chapter 1 for all warnings. **There are no warnings for this chapter except for some Hurt/Comfort between a Draco and a worried Snape.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story that's close to my heart. I give you all marshmellow peeps this time! A special thank you to my lovely betas Evening12 and Ashiiblack. Draco's finally back in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**. 5 .**

A warm breeze fills the room. Sunlight strews through the pale silver curtains, reflecting off the white blond head that lies motionless on the bed. His skin is pale, almost as white as the satin sheets he rests on. It seems ridiculous that I notice such trivialities such as the colour of his skin — the length of his eyelashes — yet I cannot make myself look away.

Two purple bruises mar the delicate skin underneath his eyes, a large angry scar running down his neck. His cheeks are even hollower than when I saw him last, sharp bones almost piercing underneath his thin skin. Yet, there's an almost translucent quality about that pale skin, about that golden hair. I yearn to reach out and run my fingers through his hair, to trace that hideous scar on his neck that tarnishes his perfect flesh. Jesus sodding Christ, snap out of it!

I sit by my bed, in a nearby leather armchair, where I've been sitting all night. I don't remember falling asleep, so sleep must have come at some point in the early morning. A crick in my neck annoys me but is not unexpected. What is unexpected, however, is the sour bile churning in my stomach. Why do I feel like this? It hardly makes sense. I'm_ not_ doing this for him. He's just a boy, another student, a rather annoying and spoiled student. That's all. I do not have feelings, sexual or otherwise, for one of my students.

I scowl and run a hand through my hair, pushing it out of my face. I inch my chair closer to the bed and lean over to examine my patient. A quick Diagnostic Spell tells me that his vitals are still weak but much stronger than the previous night. There had been so much blood, such heavy nerve damage. I wasn't sure that I could save him—that I would be able to keep my promise to Narcissa.

After fleeing Hogwarts, I was so consumed with guilt for killing Albus that I didn't think about Draco. I just told him to follow and without saying a word, he did. He followed my every step, keeping his head down and trying to keep his distance from Greyback. I could tell that Greyback was sending him devious looks, eyeing him and considering making the boy his next plaything. Until then, Draco was under Voldemort's protection. He was not to be touched or harmed in any way until he completed his task. If he failed, then Voldemort would decide what to do to him. I knew that he would be punished for his failures.

Foolishly, I assumed that since the task was accomplished the Dark Lord would be more lenient. Leniency does not exist in the Dark Lord's vocabulary. I offered Voldemort the good news and after receiving my adequate prize and dining at the Dark Lord's right hand side, I dismissed myself, not even casting a second glance towards Draco. I figured he would be safe until morning. Oh, how wrong I was.

Not only did Voldemort hold him under repeated Cruciatus, he was given to Greyback as a toy for the evening. When I walked into Greyback's quarters in the middle of the night, I found Draco passed out in a pool of his own vomit, saliva, and blood with Greyback leant over him naked, a predatory look in his fiendish eyes.

Without even offering an explanation, I stunned Greyback and removed Draco from his care, scooping him up in my arms and taking him straight to my Potions laboratory. Thank Merlin I arrived when I did. I can't imagine the horrors Greyback would have inflicted on him, if I were only a few moments later.

Greyback does not have the bollocks to complain to the Dark Lord, not when I've just been made Voldemort's new right hand man. If I have to deal with the Dark Lord's wrath, I will take my chances and punishment in stride. Even if I don't particularly care for the Malfoy boy, I cannot have another death on my conscious, not right after Albus.

Deep down, I know it's a lie. In my own way, I've always cared about Draco.

**x x x**

A soft cough pulls me from my thoughts.

I snap my head up and realise that I'm hovering. An ungainly warmth creeps across my cheeks, but I know nothing will come of it. My sallow colouring is ideal for hiding unnecessary emotions like blushing. How absurd.

"Sev-er-" Draco's voice is hoarse. He breaks into a coughing fit and cannot stop himself long enough to finish speaking.

"Don't try to speak," I say, my voice firm. "Your vocal chords are raw."

Draco sits up and continues to cough. He nods. His pale hair is ruffled and face creased with sleep lines, eyes bloodshot.

"How are you feeling?"

I bite down on my lip, realising that I have asked the boy not to speak. I can't explain why, but something has disconcerted me about seeing Draco like this, staring up at me with wide troubled eyes. It's been so long since we last spoke, spent time alone together. Until Slughorn's party, Draco used to help me brew potions for the infirmary every Saturday. Now, he avoids me as if I had an infectious disease.

Draco opens his mouth again and I shake my head. "Let me get you some water."

I charm the nearby pitcher to pour a glass of water and then Summon it to Draco. This spell is quite advanced, but over the years I've mastered it. When one leads a life as solitary as my own, the only place I find solace is in research and spell work.

Draco takes a long gulp, emptying almost half the glass and then rolls his eyes. "Show off," he croaks, his voice still hoarse but less so.

A smirk plays on my lips. I can't pretend that seeing him wear that Malfoy mask of bravado again doesn't please me. He almost died the night before, the second time in a month. Frankly, I don't even know how he's alive, how I've managed to save him after losing so much blood on both occasions. Perhaps it's his youth or the strength and tenacity in the Malfoy and Black bloodlines. Either way, I'm thankful that he appears to be out of any immediate danger. At least I'll have a positive report for Narcissa.

"You should eat something," I say, breaking the silence. "I'll go summon one of the elves and alert your mother that you're awake."

I stand from the chair and begin walking out of the room. I can no longer take that look he's giving me: devious, affectionate, and grateful all at once. It's too much to digest.

"I, wait!" A cold hand grabs the back of my robes and attempts to pull me closer.

Reluctantly, I turn around, a familiar bout of shame stirring in my gut. I open my mouth to protest, but as soon as I take in those earnest grey eyes — shining almost silver in the refracted sunlight and those full chapped lips that had once met my own — I'm speechless. This is insane, absurd. He's only a boy and I a grown man, but there's something about him that's affecting me.

"Thank you," he says, his voice soft and hushed.

I shake my robe away from Draco's grip and raise an eyebrow, trying to keep my face as closed off and inscrutable as possible. "There's no need."

And with an overbearing swish of my robes, I'm gone.

I know it's a cheap trick to Apparate out of the boy's room when I only needed to take a few steps to the door, but I don't think I could have managed another second in that room. My heart hammers against my chest and my lungs struggle for air. I need to distance myself immediately, from my under-aged student, whom I'm undeniably starting to desire.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you appreciated the second update of the day! I'll continue updating quickly when there are short chapters, but I would still appreciate some comments. This might be sad, but reviews make my day! **


End file.
